vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Elenas Tagebuch
Elena Gilberts Mutter gab ihr ein Tagebuch, als sie 10 Jahre alt war. In der Liebes Tagebuch Folge, verlor Elena ihr Tagebuch auf dem Friedhof. Später brachte Stefan es ihr nach Hause und erzählte ihr, dass er auch Tagebuch schreibt. Sie schreibt weiter Fakten und Geschichten über ihr Leben auf, und wie das Dasein eines Vampirs ihr Leben mit Gefahren, Magie und Geheimnissen gefüllt hat. Jeremy findet heraus, dass er von Damon manipuliert wurde, als er Elenas Tageuch gelesen hatte. Nach Jeremys Tod brennt Elena, nachdem sie als Vampir ihre Menschlichkeit abgeschaltet hat, das Gilbert-Haus nieder, und ihr Tagebuch wird, zusammen mit allen anderen Dingen im Haus, zerstört. Dies geschieht in der Folge Bleib bei mir. Einträge *''Liebes Tagebuch, ab heute wird alles anders. Es muss anders werden. Ich werde lächeln. Und zwar glaubhaft. Mein Lächeln wird sagen, "Mir gehts gut, danke. Ja. Ich fühle mich viel besser." Ich werde nicht mehr das traurige kleine Mädchen sein, das seine Eltern verloren hat. Ich werde von vorn anfangen. Jemand Neues sein. Nur so komme ich darüber hinweg.'' *''Liebes Tagebuch, ich hab den Tag überstanden. Ich glaube, ich hab mindestens 37 Mal, "Mir gehts gut, danke!" gesagt und ich hab es nicht einmal so gemeint. Aber keiner hat es bemerkt. Wenn jemand fragt "Wie geht es dir?" will er es im Grunde genommen gar nicht wissen. '' *''Liebes Tagebuch, ich hab mich furchtbar geirrt, ich dachte, ich könnte ein Lächeln aufsetzen und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte einen Plan. Ich wollte ändern, wer ich war, wollte ein neues Leben anfangen, jemand ohne diese Vergangenheit. Ohne den Schmerz. Jemand lebendiges. Aber so einfach ist es nicht. Die schlimmen Dinge bleiben dir erhalten. Sie verfolgen dich. Man kann nur versuchen, für das Gute bereit zu sein. Und es hereinzulassen, wenn es kommt. Weil man es braucht. Ich brauche es.'' *''Liebes Tagebuch, heute Morgen ist etwas anders, es ist etwas passiert, das kann ich spüren, … fühlen. Ausnahmsweise bedaure ich den Tag nicht schon, bevor er begonnen hat. Weil ich weiß, ich werde ihn wieder sehen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit geht es mir gut. Ich habe es versucht. Ich hätte wahnsinnig gern alles geklärt, aber meine innere Stimme riet mir, vorsichtig zu sein. Was du nicht weißt, kann dich verletzen.'' *''Liebes Tagebuch, heute habe ich das getan, wovor ich am meisten Angst hatte. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Ich habe jemanden getötet. Ich dachte immer, dass das schlimmste Gefühl überhaupt wäre, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt. Aber ich lag falsch. Dass schlimmste Gefühl ist der Moment, wo einem klar wird, dass man sich selbst verloren hat.'' *''Liebes Tagebuch, hast du denn jemals den Hals von mir voll, weil ich ständig etwas über den Tod in dich rein schreibe? Es ist nun vier Tage her, seit Bonnie gestorben ist ... beziehungsweise vier Tage seit ich von ihrem Tod erfahren habe. Sie wollte, dass ich zurück zur Schule gehe, also bin ich zurück an der Schule ... Ich lerne, besuche Kurse und versuche weiterzumachen, so wie jeder andere auch. Stefan hatte es am leichtesten. Er erinnert sich nicht mal an Bonnie, davon abgesehen, dass ihn außer Caroline sowieso niemand zu Gesicht bekommt, die wieder mit Tyler zusammen ist. Er hat sich als gesunde Ablenkung für sie erwiesen, um das mal vorsichtig zu formulieren ... Und ich habe mich meiner Ablenkung zugewendet ... Dr. Wes Maxfield. Meine Zimmergenossin wurde von einem Vampir umgebracht. Dr. Maxfield hat es vertuscht. Und mich würde Interessieren, warum? Außerdem, je mehr ich nebenher im Kopf habe, umso weniger habe ich die Zeit, um Bonnie zu vermissen ... Aber in der Zwischenzeit habe ich mich entschieden, zu glauben, dass Bonnie über mich wacht, denn so ist Bonnie nun mal.'' Auf Englisch, bitte übersetzen! *''Liebes Tagebuch, ich bin nicht gläubig. Menschen wurden geboren, sie werden alt und dann sterben sie. Das ist das Leben in dem wir leben. Aber wie kann ich etwas, was direkt vor mir ist, verweigern? Jemand, der nie alt wird, nie verletzt wird. Jemand, der sich auf eine Weise verändert, die ich nicht erklären kann... Mädchen gebissen, Blutleere Körper... '' *''"Dear Diary, I'm not religious. People get born, grow old and then they die. That is the world we live in. But how can I deny things happening right in front of me? Someone never getting old and who never gets hurt. Someone who changes his look in a way I can't explain. Girls get bitten, exsanguinous bodys..."'' *Liebes Tagebuch, ich weiß, es ist lange her. Ziemlich lange'' sogar. Ich hatte nicht das Bedüfnis dazu. Ich wollte das alles nicht aufschreiben. Aber laut aussprechen will ich es auch nicht. Die Sache ist die: Ich bin ein Vampir. Und ich hasse es. Ich bin ohne jede Hoffnung, deprimiert, wütend, aber vor allem habe ich Angst. Manchmal will' 'es einfach beenden, aber dann denke ich an Jeremy. Ich bin die Einzige, die er noch hat, also muss ich das irgendwie durchstehen. Koste es, was es wolle. '' Siehe auch Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Tagebücher Kategorie:Gilbert-Familie